


Cry For Me

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Lux-Pain
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liu Yee knew for a fact that Atsuki would never show weakness. Yet, when he was with a certain material artist, that rule didn't apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry For Me

There are some people in the world with pure hearts. Those with pure hearts tried their best to hide themselves from the world. Atsuki Saijo was one of those rare people.

I remember when he joined FORT at a young age after almost being killed by a Silent infectee. Our chief took pity on him and allowed him to join only after he underwent the surgery to require Lux Pain thus becoming a telepath.

The minute he was assigned to be my partner, I firmly told him that he shouldn't show any emotion no matter what the situation. Show any sign of emotion would get you killed. That how it was for most telepaths. When someone was attracted to something or someone, they would either die trying to protect that person or leave FORT all together. Those people were pathetic people with no morals.

The kid had no one to turn to beside Aya and Nola so he listened to my advice. It's been like that up until the point where he was sent to Kisaragi City to find the Original Silent.

I thought I knew everything about Atsuki ever since he joined. People think he's hard to understand when it was quite the opposite. He was like an open book. Those close to him could tell what he was thinking under the emotionless mask. His thoughts though were consumed with the mission and nothing more. While it was good that his heart would never be broken with the evil of the world, it was sad at the same time because he might never experience the joy of the world because of Silent.

Kisaragi changed him though and the people there as well. Nola enrolled him into Kisaragi School to track the Original Silent, but in reality, it was a chance for him to open up his heart again. I didn't want that. I clearly didn't want to see him broken when his mission was done. If FORT lost Atsuki, then we would have lost to Silent because he is the best telepath we have.

Someone in that school changed him. I don't know who it was but that person would pay. When the art teacher was infected, the best thing to do was to eat their mind to prevent anymore damage. Normally, Atsuki would wait for me before acting but he surprised me when he decided to erase the Silent instead of killing our target. Sure he was kind hearted but anyone in FORT knows that erasing the Silent in ones mind will only make things more complicated. I lectured him on that rule but it was obvious that he wasn't listening.

For the first time, I realized that Atsuki wasn't the same as he used to be. My mind wouldn't think that at the time. I just focused on the mission and treated Atsuki the way I always treated him. That being cold hearted and cruel to toughen him up. Recently, it seemed to have rubbed him the wrong way.

Three days later when the female cop was stabbed and the killer fled the scene, I knew for a fact that he was disturbed. He couldn't keep his cool demeanor like he usually did. It annoyed me. I knew he was distressed but I kept asking him questions about why the Silent infection changed when I ate the person's mind. I knew he wouldn't know the answer but giving him a hard time was what I did best at times but tonight wasn't the night. He was too distracted.

When I secured Kunio, he still seemed disturbed. From the gossip going around, the detective died in the hospital and those close to her were grieving. I didn't want to think that Atsuki was one of those people. People in FORT died all the time. They either were driven to insanity from reading too many minds or they were killed in action. Yet Atsuki never grieved for them, so why would he grieve now.

I remember asking him if anything was wrong. He replied that he was okay. A lie that was easily detected. I was disappointed with him leaving himself wide open. I wanted to tell him again to show no emotion but I didn't have a time because someone was heading our way. I was forced to take Kunio and leave.

I didn't come back until I heard from Nola that Natsuki found the Silent that was involved with last year's incident and Atsuki was taking the guy down that instant.

By the time I came to his aid, Atsuki had removed the Silent from the serial killer which turned out to be a police cop named Tanaka. Again, he decided to kill the Silent instead of the person proving what a pure heart he had.

"Leave this one to me Atsuki." I told him after I paralyzed the cop.

I firmly told Atsuki that he knew what to do, but he didn't listen to me this time. He was too focused on someone else to even pay any attention to me. If he kept this up, someone might actually attack him.

"Atsuki, did you hear what I said?"

Again no response. He rushed over to someone who was bleeding on the ground. It was a kid with green hair. Apparently, he knew that the cop was the serial killer and was trying to stop him only to get hurt in the process. Kids like him should stay in their homes to avoid getting injured.

"Atsuki?"

Atsuki wouldn't answer me. He got out his phone and dialed the emergency number. He then sat down next to the kid and tried to take care of his injuries.

This stunned me. The Atsuki I knew would never try to help a person no mater what. He would leave the scene and let PICUS take care of everything, but not this time.

"What are you doing Atsuki?" I asked him. I could hear the anger in my tone rising but I couldn't help myself.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You should let PICUS handle this."

"…They won't make it in time…"

"If they won't make it in time then he'll just have to die. That's how thing usually are."

That was the wrong thing to say. I have never seen Atsuki give me a look of defiance.

"That's how things usually are, but Akira's important to me. I won't let him die."

My worst fears came to life. Atsuki had opened his heart to someone and was losing his sense of duty because of it. I could only stare as he tried his best to tend this Akira person's wounds.

"It's my fault…" I heard Atsuki mumble, "If I came here sooner, then you wouldn't have ended up like this. Please…don't die…"

I saw small tears forming in his eyes. I gasped. Whoever this Akira person was, he was a big threat not only to me but to FORT as well. He has no idea what he made Atsuki do. If he shows emotions, that's the end for a telepath. Our best telepath was gone the instant he cried for someone.

The kid startled to shuffle slowly. It was then did I notice that Atsuki was holding him in his arms while silently sobbing to himself. A hand slowly moved and touched Atsuki's face.

"Akira...?"

A small laugh escaped his lips, "Sorry…Saijo. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Stop talking. You'll going to live through this!"

Akira smiled softly, "Who said I was going to die?"

"Huh?"

"I got too many things to live for…and…I wouldn't forgive myself…if I can't find a way to make up for you crying for me…"

Atsuki noticed and instantly wiped his tears. "I wasn't crying."

Akira smiled and closed his eyes. He seemed to calm the gray hair teen down because he was no longer trembling or crying for that matter. He was just mumbling "Idiot" multiple times.

I hate this. I hate seeing Atsuki open his heart to someone that isn't me. I hate someone for showing Atsuki human emotions that will get him killed. I hate this Akira person for having Atsuki fall for him. And I hate myself most of all because I did nothing to prevent this.


End file.
